


Saviors music

by MysticWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, My attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolf/pseuds/MysticWolf
Summary: Ven went in before me, excitement bubbling over,  causing me to let out a quiet laugh and followed suit, only to be stopped looking at none other then Aqua, who was also starring with large eyes."Terra..?" There was a small tremble in her voice, like she was going to cry."Aqua?"(Abandoned being re-written.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's starting out mellow but it will be getting worse, I'll try my best and if there's something I get wrong feel free to correct me. Also any songs our what I think they would sing and not what there singing voice would be. :3

Terra’s POV:

Class seemed to be going on forever, the teacher droning on.  
I had stopped listening long ago and was looking outside the window when I heard the bell go off.

Startled as I was lost in thought I pack up my stuff and walk out making my way through the bustling college students. I head to the entrance of the school grounds, the meeting place for my best friend ventus.

He's 2 years younger than me, showing up one day on my doorstep during a storm, I was told that he moved from our hometown to come here since this collage was cheaper and he needed a place to stay and heard that i was going here, just until he could get his own apartment, in the end he stayed with me and is helping pay rent.

Ven had changed a lot since we were younger, he was always outspoken, speaking his mind, but now he's quiet, and super jumpy, always ready to flee.

“Terra!” a young voice called out after me knocking me out of my thoughts, a short blond haired boy running over, big smile across his face.

I smiled back, it was such a rare sight to see him back to how he was before, at least for this long, you could see glimpses of the old ven but other then that he was this new shy teen.

“Hey Ven, ready to head home?”

He nodded, falling into stride next to me as we walked to the apartments just 2 blocks away from campus, they were cheaper than the dorms but they weren't that big.

“so what has you so excited Ven?” I asked, noticing the hop in his step.

“so our class was doing a contest and I won! I got two front row tickets to the concert that's going on Saturday, we'll tomorrow! And there backstage passes also!” He pulled out two tickets that had a really pretty dark blue butterflies with silver outlines, and two backstage passes that had the same design but with gold outlining. “it's around $200 to get tickets just for the back row!”

My eyes widened at the price, thinking on what the prices would be for the tickets and backstage pass that ven had won. Once I snapped out of the thought I turned to ven watching as he put them into his pocket all excited.

“so who are you bringing with you?”

He stopped and looked up at me, causing me to stop and look back. “well you of course!” He exclaimed with a laugh.

I looked at him, expecting him to take it back, I wasn't much on social conventions and I turned down all party invites when I got any, most where for parties that didn't even exist, and where invites from the girls. “uh…”

Ven’s hopefully look started to turn gray and I sighed. “alright I'll go with you.”

“yes!” He jumped up giving me a hug, being super excited. “thank you Terra! I promise you won't regret it!”

I laughed and returned the hug, ruffling his hair, I'd never regret hanging out with ven, basically a younger brother.

I was a single child adopted by Eraqus when I was about 6, I played with my neighbors. on my left was Ven , his twin, vanitas, and their two younger twin brothers sora and roxas (though ven, roses and sora, van looked more like twins then who where Thierry actual twins) . On my right was a girl a year younger then me, Aqua was her name, she acted more like a tomboy then girly which made it easier to hang around, one of the best singers I ever heard. She disappeared after graduation and broke the promise we made together, I was devastated, I still have a crush for her even though she probably moved on by now.

I must've sighed because I had ven shaking my arm trying to get my attention.

“Terra you okay? I lost you for a second.”

The worry in his voice rising, I gave a nod and patted his head. “I'm alright.”

I earned a pout from him. “will you stop that, I'm not a kid anymore!”

There was silence between us before laughter erupted from the both of us as we reached the apartments, I walked up the path to the apartment on the right and pulled out my keys and entered, waiting till ven got it and locked up behind him. “what should we have for dinner?”

Ven seemed to think before answering “takeout?”

I nodded, knowing that he'd either want really cheesy pizza or chinese, today seemed like a pizza day so I called and ordered, looking over, ven making home in the spot on the couch he claimed as his, the hoodie that he showed up on my doorstep in being three times his size on and using it as a blanket.

I had asked him about it before, but he ended up having a panic attack. I felt really bad about it and helped to calm him down, he ended up sleeping for a week straight and when he woke he wouldn't eat anything. It had worried me so much to see him in so much distress.

I shook my head to get the memories away and went over to join him on the couch. “I forgot to ask but who are we seeing exactly?”

“Blue Diamond, I've bought all their albums, the lead singer is my favorite, her voice is really soothing, and she's one of the biggest secrets of the band!”

“secret? How so?” I looked at him intrigued, I've listened to some of their music before when ven had left the CD’S laying around, and I do agree, it's good music.

“well, no one knows what the leads singer's true name is, everyone just calls her blue, and in an interview she was asked if she was dating someone but when pressed she would get interrupted by one of the band members...um….I don't think there's anymore that I can think of off the top of my head.”

The excitement in his voice brought a smile to my lips, I liked when the old energetic ven is back, and hated it when he was how he is nowadays.

The pizza showed up 10 minutes later and we ate, watching the TV when a commercial showed up for the concert this Saturday. It discussed where to go and showed a picture of the band.

A blue haired female teen stood in the middle, 2 people either side of her, on her right is a blond haired girl, looking fondly at the middle one, also looking pissed at the world at the same time, and the one next to her being a blue haired 23 year old, not much friendliness on his face but looks protective of 3 of them. On her left a dirt blond haired boy is standing there, looking not much older then ven, and behind him a fire red haired 22 year old, looked like he wasn't trustworthy but cared.

The scene soon changed back to where the concerts gonna be held before moving on to a commercial about food.

Looking over at ven he seemed to almost burst with excitement, causing me to laugh and earn a glare.

“I'll clean up the pizza, we should get to bed so we're ready to go in the morning.”

Ven agreed with me and reluctantly got up from his spot and went to his room to grab some clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door.

For awhile all he wore was long sleeves but after a bit the T-shirts came back with an addition of an exercise band, he kept it on 24/7, he also wasn't much on going to the pool to swim anymore either.

As I was cleaning I was so deep in thought I didn't notice ven was done into I ran right into him on my way out of the small kitchen.

He let out an oof and almost landed on his butt if I wasn't a quick as I was in catching his arm, when I noticed he had flinched and fear slowly creeping into his eye, I helped stable him before quickly letting go, he seemed to relax and shook his head when I went to go apologize.

“you don't need to be sorry I should've made my presence more known, you just seemed so out of it like you where all day...are you ok?” Ven’s concerned tone broke my heart and I patted his head.

“yeah I'm alright ven, sorry for making you worried.”

Ven gave me a nod before heading to his room and heading to bed, I took a quick shower before heading to bed myself.

\-------  
We got into a rented car around 5 in the morning since the concert took place in the next town over, during the drive ven had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, his hair messier than usual, he hugged the tickets close to him, a small content smile on his face. It brought a smile to my face.

Glad we left as early we did, traffic was a bitch.

We made it with 30 minutes to spare and I had to hastily wake up sleepy head ven.

“mmmm 5 more minutes…” Ven replied, rolling over in his seat and wincing slightly when he landed on his wrist wrong, causing me to frown and shake him harder.

“ven wake up, where here.”

I finally got him to stir and sit up, rubbing his eyes and excitement started to show up.

“let's go! Let's go!” Ven had grabbed my hand and I had to hurriedly lock the door and run after him, he's fast when he's excited about something. We showed our tickets and put our backstage passes on around our necks before going where we needed to go.

We only had to wait a few minutes before the concert started, the lights dimming as ‘blue’ walked out from the shadows, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress cutting off just above her knees and coming out to a fan, slightly dragging across the ground, a silver and gold butterflies coming from the right across her chest and ending at the bottom of her left hip, starting out big and ending small. Her blue hair falling evenly at her shoulders and a dark blue butterfly clip with gold and silver linings held her bangs out of her bright snow blue eyes, excitement shining through, a choker with the same butterfly design was put loosely around her neck.

The bass player had his blue hair up in a loose ponytail, wearing the same color scheme as ‘blue’, gold designs where on his tie, bracelet, and buttons. The redhead had his hair loose and spikes, a bandanna keeping his bangs away from his face, dark blue didn't really fit with his red hair but otherwise the outfit looked about the same for the blue haired one. The dirt haired blond wore the same clothes as the older two, a glint in his eyes, full of excitement. The girl wore a dress similar to ‘blue’ just less decorated, her blond hair in a ponytail.

“thank you so much for coming! I hope you enjoy the show!” her voice came out smooth like silk, gentleness showing through, a bright smile on her face, and then she started to sing, and it came out beautiful.

(SVRCINA - steady)

I saw the signs and took my chances  
I pulled the vines and broke the branches  
Your heart was mine, I thought that I could hold you  
Steady, steady

In the madness, watered the roots that you had planted  
Deep in my heart I thought that I could hold you  
Steady, oh steady

Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Falling from the highest height  
And nothing would've made us ready  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
As the light was washing from my eyes  
I swore that I could hold you steady

Now I know you're not the one for me  
I swore that I could hold you steady  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I can't hold you, I can't hold you  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I swore that I could hold you steady  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I can't hold you, I can't hold you

Wanted to heal the earth around you  
Seasons had changed, I never left you  
So why did we freeze out in the sun in silence  
Trying, was trying

Took my chances, lost in the darkened circumstances  
Carried the weight until it was too heavy  
Heavy, oh heavy

Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Falling from the highest height  
And nothing would've made us ready  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
As the light was washing from my eyes  
I swore that I could hold you steady

Now I know you're not the one for me  
I swore that I could hold you steady  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I can't hold you, I can't hold you  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I swore that I could hold you steady  
Now I know you're not the one for me  
I can't hold you, I can't hold you

Tried to mend what's broken  
Walked the wire with dignity  
As my eyes are looking into the sun  
I'm facing a new reality

I tried to mend what's broken  
Walked the wire with dignity  
As my eyes are looking into the sun  
I'm facing a new reality

Oh I tried to mend what's broken  
Walked the wire with dignity  
As my eyes are looking into the sun  
I'm facing a new reality

Everyone had joined in, a mix of those who had singing talent and those that didn't, I was one of the ones that didn't, at least not with this song. When she had finished the song and ven and I, being so close to the stage, could see small tears in her eyes. She had talked some more but I wasn't really listening, staring up at her. Why did she look so familiar?

The concert continued of for about 2 more hours before everyone besides those who had backstage passes had to leave. We were forced to wait in line, ven and I strongly holding up the end, and another hour before we were close to entering the room.

Ven went in before me, excitement bubbling over, causing me to let out a quiet laugh and followed suit, only to be stopped looking at none other than Aqua, who was also staring with large eyes.

“Terra..?” There was a small tremble in her voice, like she was going to cry.

“Aqua?”

She suddenly burst into tears, running over and giving me a hug, I wasn't sure if I should hug back or not since it's been over 3 years. Ven looked startled and confused at first but then it clicked and soon he was by both our sides.

The blue haired man came running in hearing aqua’s cry and looked about ready to murder when he stopped, analyzing the scene and froze, the rest of the following afterwords, soon having 3 eyes on Aqua and me.

She pulled away holding my hands tightly. “it's been so long Terra!” tears of happiness falling down her face as she looked down at ven and letting go also dragged him in a hug. “Ven!”

“wow I'm second? I'm hurt Aqua.”

“sorry, I just...I wasn't expecting to see you here, or at least Terra, I was told you had gotten a scholarship oversees and had left without telling me?” She had dragged ven and me over to a little seating area, her band mates seeing there was no issue leaving the room for us three to talk.

“no, I'd never do that to you Aqua! I was gonna ask you what college you were going to when I was told by your parents that you up and left. They moved away soon after.”

We talked, catching up on what we've done over the past 3 years, ven looked happy sitting between us as we spoke, it felt like hours when some security came and told us that we needed to leave the building, ven and me started to get up to leave when Aqua forced a piece of paper into my hand, her number written on it and an address.

“you better call when you get home safe, and we should all meet up again someday!”

Ven agreed with the idea and we parted ways, ven and me going to our car while Aqua went to the rest of her band to discuss the rest of the tour.

We got back home around 10, both of us exhausted and sore, we immediately got some food and took our turns getting ready for bed.

I placed the note Aqua gave me on my bed stand, a smile on my face. She was okay and alive….I'm glad.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua POV:

 

I watched my two childhood friends leave, feeling sad to see them go but my happiness for seeing them again almost blocked that sadness out. I could feel my cousin glaring at me from the other room and sighed, guess I had some explaining to do. I rushed into the backroom to help clean up what was left.

 

A small smile graced my lips as I spotted demyx sitting next to his boyfriend Ienzo, the two practically glued together though if mentioned they say they aren't. It's pretty adorable. Looking over at Lea, seeing that he's pestering his younger step brother, who looked even more grumpier than he was earlier today. Lea must've been teasing him about his online friend again. Larxene was sitting by herself doing homework, headphones in and ignoring everyone. Then I looked at my cousin, Isa, and he didn't look happy. I let out a sigh and walked over to him.

 

“yes…?”

 

“what was all that about?” Isa asked with a gentle tone, but a hint of ‘if I say something he doesn't like to hear he'll be angry for the rest of the day’ sound. Choosing my words carefully I explained.

 

“Terra and ven where my neighbors and childhood friends, after graduation happened I ran off for a week to sort my life out and I was gonna go back to tell Terra and have him come with, when I got back home….and the incident with mom and dad happened….and ven had already moved and Terra was off at college so I thought I would never see them again.”

 

Isa stayed quiet, processing what I said and sighed. “just be careful….I don't want you remembering that time…”

 

I gave him a nod and hugged him, happy he seemed ok with them. “thank you Isa!”

 

“anytime.” He gave me one of his rare smiles and hugs. “c’mon let's get our stuff together and head back to the bus.”

 

I nodded and helped clean, braig coming in to make sure we're actually doing work and not slacking off (unlike braig who slacks off more than the rest of us) he's a really good boss to have, always having connections to get us the best shows and opportunities.

 

Once we were done we all walked sleepily back to the tour bus, having one more concert before heading home, I let out a yawn and went over to the top bunk on the left side, Isa’s being below mine, demyx and Ienzo got the biggest bunk since they're more comfortable sleeping next to each other Braig on the top bunk, across from them is larxene on the top while the one under has all our bags, and across from ours on the top is riku and on the bottom is Lea. Each section has charging ports, riku having a laptop that he uses for school work while we're on the road.

 

Braig had some pizza for us to eat before we went to sleep, I was great full and extremely hungry, eating 3 slices from the 3 pizza’s he brought.

 

I felt the eyes from the other members as I kept looking at my phone, waiting for a text from Terra or ven until I looked at the time and saw it being midnight, they must be asleep. A frown creeping up onto my face and a sigh came out.

 

“if he's truly your friend he'll text you in the morning.” Isa’s cold tone broke the silence before he went and changed at the end of the buss, the other boys following while larxene and me changed where we were and climbed into bed.

 

“it's safe to come out now!” larxene yelled, yawning and rolling to face the wall, fast asleep already.

 

The boys came out and went to their respective places, and I reached over and turned off the light, retreating back into the blanket, making sure it isn't too tight and had to practice breathing till I fell asleep, saying the words ‘I'm not there, I'm safe.’ over and over until I fell asleep.

 

\----------

 

_ It's so cold….and it hurts to breath...what's going on…? Why can't I move? Panic starts to surge through me as I feel water against my skin. Not here please don't let me be here again. I can't move, the area is to cramped...my body hurts from the ropes and beating….Terra….I'm scared….I'm so sorry….I should've fought harder against them….mom...dad….why did you do this to me!? The waters rising faster now….the driver and people had escaped and left me here…..I don't want to die… _

 

I feel a warm embrace, the nightmare being pushed back, my eyes slowly opening to Isa hugging me, whispering that I was ok and that I'm safe and he won't let that happen to me again. I clung to him, muffled crying...I just wanted to forget.

 

“w-why did t-they…” I was able to choke out the words, more tears forming and Isa hushing me, rubbing small circles on my back pulling me down off my bed and going over to the couch, sitting down and having my head rest on his lap as he continued to comfort me.

 

I felt exhausted,  my body slowly falling back asleep, feeling safe in my cousins arms. I gave him a meek smile to his worried glances, sleep overtaking me.

 

Isa’s POV:

 

I was awoken to sounds of crying and shot out of my bunk looking up at Aqua’s to see her fighting the covers, cries and gasps of air flying out of her mouth. I acted quickly and stepped carefully but quickly on my bunk and reached to free her then pull her close, once she had calmed and saw that she was awake I pulled her closers.

“w-why did t-they…” She had started but I stopped her, picking her off her bed and went to the couch, having her rest her head on my lap. She tried to speak more but I hushed her, knowing what she'd ask and send herself into a panic attack.

 

I saw her start to fall back asleep, flashing me a quick smile before sleep overtook her. I leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling, anger boiling in my heart, my aunt and uncle did this to her. There the reason why she was taken by those men and almost killed, all they had to do was pay the money they owned, the definitely had it, instead of selling off Aqua for there own hides.

 

I winced slightly and looked down at my hand that's holder hers in a death grip, her nails cutting into my skin and mine slightly cutting into hers, I loosened up my grin and let out a sigh.

 

“ya know I can call my folks and have them take out your cousins parents?”

 

Lea.

 

“did we wake you Lea?” I asked, ignoring his question, for now at least.

 

“nah, couldn't get to sleep to riku texting most of the night...how is she?” Lea walked over and bent down so he was eye level with me and Aqua.

 

“better….not as bad as they were before, no emergency trips to the hospital tonight.” I tried to sound hopeful, but instead I sounded pissed which frankly I was pissed, this should have happened to them and not to Aqua, Aqua who let nothing get in her way...the Aqua who was always up for adventure...not the Aqua who spent a year in her hospital room in a coma, only to wake in fear. It took another full year before I could be in the same room as her, didn't help that the police were always over and trying to get her to tell them what happened to her,they only made her condition worse. Mom wanted to take her in for counseling but Aqua got violent everytime she tried.

 

I was finally able to convince her to at least try, and that I'd be with her if she wanted my support.

 

We started out going there weekly until she was comfortable with the therapist, then it turned to every two weeks, she was getting better but the damage had been done and there was no way to fix it. I got to hear the whole story from aqua talking about it, anger filling my body and all I could think about it ‘why would parents out there child through that!?’ mom also learned how cold her little sister could have been, hearing about how much they had neglected Aqua and it was the neighbor that raised her instead whenever she'd go over and play with his son, and that they didn't show they cared for her until a month before her kidnapping.

 

I must've been glaring towards Lea because I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts, making me look up at him as his cold sea green eyes looking into my teal ones, sending a small shiver down my body.

 

“Just say the word Isa, and I'll call my folks up and find them.” his playful nature was replaced with ice, a boy raised to fast to be a man, his family is a long line of assassin and spy’s his mother and riku’s father used to be sworn enemies but after both of them losing a significant other and almost there children to the same man they worked together and one thing led to another and now there married and Lea and riku our now brothers. Lea got the end of training to be a killer when he didn't want to, I remember the first time after awhile we swordplayed with each other after him leaving for 2 years, he disarmed me and got close to actually injuring me before he stopped, that was the first time I saw him cry that hard.

 

I never held that against him, but the memory still scares me, especially when he jokes about death. I gave him a no, noticing a frown appear on his face.

 

“there just gonna try again, since she's still alive and they'll need a way to pay back whatever they sold her for, we can stop them before they hurt Aqua again and we might not be so lucky this time, you might lose her.” Lea stood back up and started to head back to his bunk before stopping and turning to look at me again. “I promise you Isa, that I'll keep you both safe, you just need to let me.”

 

I watched him climb into his bed and sighed, running my hand through my hair, he knows I get frustrated at his flirting attempts towards me, I don't feel that way towards him but I care for him as a brother, just like I see Aqua more as a little sister then ‘just a cousin’, I'd do anything to keep them safe and that means I can't have Lea go after her parents, whoever they're running from is more dangerous than Lea’s family, definitely more dangerous than some of the gangs appearing around town.

 

A yawn snuck it's way out of my mouth as my body is screaming at me for waking up at such an early hour, starting to force itself asleep.

 

Lea POV:

 

I watched as my childhood friend comforted his cousin, going through a nightly procedure whenever something triggers a memory from her past. Once I saw she was asleep I got up and went over to him, I've asked for weeks now to let my family take care of those that hurt the one closest to him, I hated seeing him so conflicted, but again, he shakes his head no and I frown, I ended up saying something hurtful again as his eyes flashed to a look of hurt.

 

Nice going Lea.

 

I attempted to save it and got a blush out out of him, a light blush stated to dust my cheeks and I forced it down. I made a promise to myself, I'd never fall in love so I would never have to fear of losing anyone, so far, I've failed, I've started to love my little step brother, I love everyone on this damn bus like a second family.

 

I've gotten good at hiding it around my mom and her side of the family, I've done good at staying out of the family business and having a weakness will only make them target to get me to join them and there 100 year tradition.

 

I went and lied down onto the bunk, letting out a quiet sigh and closed my eyes, letting sleep slowly overcome me, after making sure Isa actually fell asleep.

 

-few hours later-

 

I was woken up by riku for breakfast, we're going to IHOP, which luckily, is close by.

 

As we're walking riku of course is glued to his cell, texting away to this sora, they've talked once on the phone and have never seen each other face to face, I looked over at Aqua to see herself also glued to her phone, bright smiles as she's probably texting those 2 college students that came over yesterday at the end on the meet up. I smiled glad to see her so happy, Isa is up next to braig talking about where to go next, larxene is next to Aqua but has her headphones in, taking the job of keeping her out of the street and from walking into passers-bys, Ienzo and demyx our leading the way, side by side.

 

We reached the breakfast place and got ourselves a table, riku looked away from his phone long enough to make an order but was soon back starring, surprised the kid has good grades with how much he stares at that phone.

 

Our food was delivered and we all talked about where we are heading to next when Aqua gets our attention. “what is it aqua?”

 

“um...would it be fine if Terra and Ven came with us?”

  
I had never heard any of us be so silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ven’s POV:

 

I could hear Terra walking around the next room impatiently, waiting for a reply from aqua, I was sitting on my bed hugging the pillow close, having the blanket over me knowing that he'll barge in if it's good news.

 

I brushed my fingers against my wrist under the blanket, old and fresh cuts there. I know I should reach out and say something, get help, but I'm too scared, they'll ask for my name and he'll be able to find me, and after all the trouble vanitas went into getting me away from there I wasn't about to get back in, I'm still thinking of ways to get my brother away from him. When Terra barges in saying to pack up some clothes will get to go with Aqua to the last part of her tour I realized this is my chance.

 

I was packed and ready to go before Terra was and I waited for him, getting myself a glass of water and leaning against the counter, pulling out my cell and looking at the last few texts from Van, Roxas was out and is on his way to Mr. Eraqus’ house, Sora was in the hospital where it was somewhat safer for him, and Van was there, in the prison of a house with that abusive adoptive father. I didn't realize how hard I was holding the glass cup when it shattered in my hand, cutting my palm, I didn't make a rush to clean up the blood as I watched it trail down my hands. I didn't start to rush in till I heard Terra opening his bedroom door, quickly cleaning up the glass not caring that some loose shards cute my flesh more, but I wasn't fast enough and Terra was next to me with the first aid cleaning and wrapping my cuts, he was talking but I wasn't hearing him, tears starting to come to my eyes from the pain of the peroxide.

 

Terra grabbed me and pulled me into a hug rubbing my back as tears streamed down my face, I hate making him worry so much for someone as weak as me...I can't even muster up the courage to tell him anything I've been through. I've noticed how much he's gotten so protective of me and it hurts, there's nothing I can do to make him feel better or make me better.

 

“It's okay, ventus, I'm here if you need anything. I'll always be here for you.” Terra’s voice had a gentile undertone, it mustered out a bitter laugh from me, Aqua was always the better one at comforting others while Terra was better at protecting….wonder where that puts me in our ancient trio...a time when I had hopes and dreams….a time when Terra and Aqua would talk everyday; they both clearly liked each other and it shocked me when she suddenly left. Her family moved soon after her disappearance and Terra went to collage and my parents died in a car crash, having all 4 of us get adopted by an old friend of Mr. Eraqus, Mr. Xehanort, dare say I call him a father that sick man, getting enjoyment of abuse and experimentation.

 

After that bit, giving me time to calm from my small attack, and were on our way outside to a rental car that held a really excited Aqua who comes running to us.

 

“I’m so happy you both will get to travel with us!”

 

Aqua looked more excited then she was yesterday night at the show, a small smile appeared on my face, if she noticed my puffy eyes or the bandages, and Terra’s quick glances to make sure I'm still here in the present, she said nothing of it. And off we went, to a start on an adventure that none of us where ready for.

 

\------------

 

The price we paid to travel with the band is we became stage hands, they learned to not let me touch anything electronic, I only made it worse, so lucky me I get to help with small errands, ventus bring me the wrench, ventus bring over this deliver that, I've gotten more exercise in the past hour then I have in the past year. Terra been running around but not as much, helping to make sure all the fancy electrical stuff was up and good to go and a slim chance for any accidents.

 

Running past the stage I was able to catch a glimpse of Aqua wearing an oversized T-shirt that has one sleeve fallen down to show a tattoo of a blue Wayfinder, a pair of exercise shorts that had a theme of blue and purple paint splotches. Isa was helping her with her calligraphy, she looked exhausted and I don't blame her, the three of us stated up almost all night talking about the old adventures we’d have, we talked about what majors we were all in, Aqua still doing college while being a Rockstar is pretty impressive doing a music major, Terra, not looking like someone who would take this career path, is doing a psychology major, and me over here who still has no clue, getting core classes done before deciding on a career path.

 

We also got invited to stay at her place over the very convenient break, Terra not able to go home as Mr. Eraqus went off on one of his yearly trips, and I don't have a home to return to, luckily Aqua’s home is close to the hospital Sora is at so I'll be able to visit him since it's been 3 years since I saw the 14 year old. I was able to hear from Van that Roxas is safe and is with mr. Eraqus  and that Sora’s condition had gotten better, easing a lot of worries I had.

 

I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings, I was carrying a bucket of water bottles for everyone, running around and offering them to the other stage hands, and I crashed right into Aqua’s manager, dropping the container on both our foots, causing me to profusely apologize, Mr. Braig saying it's okay and everyone on stage laughing. I felt my face heating up in embarrassment as I picked up the bucket.

 

“seems a little to heavy of someone your size kid.” He spoke in a teasing tone as he spoke, I always felt irritated when around him and it seems others agree. I shook my head.

 

“It's not the heavy sir.” and I wasn't lying, Terra is heavier than this bucket of ice and water bottles and gets even heavier when he gets dragged to a party and comes home drunk. Super drunk Terra will never be a fun Terra for me, he falls asleep immediately and gains an extra 50 lbs and becomes as still as a corpse, I've come close to calling the hospital because I can't tell if he's breathing or not.

 

Braig gave me a nod and looked over up at the stage. “show will start soon, you should all go get dressed.”

 

Everyone gave a nod and left the main stage area, going backstage and doing last minute touches, I was able to catch sight of Terra who stalking to some of the security guards who are teaching him how to use a taser safely without injury. Guess Terra’s been assigned to a security guard with the others, he surly fits the part, the guy exercises and eats way more healthier then I do. It's not like I don't exercise or eat healthy I just take more naps than I should and who can give up junk food? You can put a salad into the microwave unlike hot pockets or pizza in the over or even take out!

 

I finally got a break, being able to sit and listen to the concert and watch the behind scenes, the whole concert went without a hitch, besides Aqua stepping on her dress and fell, she recovered quickly  and even made it look like she meant to do that. We stayed an extra 2 hours as Aqua met with those with VIP passes and another 3 to help clean and pack up, Terra and I got the job of taking in all the ordered pizzas for the crew to eat while we cleaned, Aqua the only exception as she had fallen asleep on the couch, back to her everyday attire like the rest of the band, Demyx doing his best at cleaning but seemed more up to talking to Ienzo, or more like flirt, I had no idea someone could get so red, Isa was the one who was doing the most work out of the 8 of us, Terra coming 2nd and Aqua asleep, Lea’s younger brother seemed to engrossed into his phone that he was more of a hindrance the a helpful pair of hands.

 

We finally got everything cleaned up and on our way back to Aqua’s home, a mile drive  from the the stage, and a lot of eventful events happened as it went, demyx almost slept walk out of the moving vehicle, Aqua had fallen out of her bed one night when we hit a bump in the road and landed on Terra and I, Lea and larxene snuck alcohol onto the bus and we didn't get caught by braig in till we had gone through 3 bottles and half of us were wasted, the other half either extremely resistant to alcohol, wouldn't have any, or had passed out, larxene got into a fight with the waiter because he was making all of us uncomfortable, riku almost broke his phone when demyx and Lea were rough housing and came close to knocking it out the window. By the time we got to the house we were a trying to feel suffocated on the bus, we all took turns between the 2 bathrooms taking showers before Aqua, Terra, and I all sat in the living room at 9:30 PM, everyone else already in bed.

 

“I appreciate the last minute help at the last concert you two.” Aqua spoke quietly, having a small smile as she sat leaning against the arm of the chair with her legs brought up to her side.

 

“anytime Aqua.” Terra gave her a smile “it's been a long time..”

 

“it has, I'm glad we got to speak again, I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner Terra, Ven.”

 

Aqua got a sad look in her eyes, wanting to say more but she went quiet, I wanted to push, to know why she suddenly disappeared out of our lives, but I didn't, when she was ready she'd tell us...just like when I'm ready I'll tell them my experiences, when I'm ready to.

 

We ended up talking for hours before we were all so tired that going to sleep was an option. Aqua showed us to our guest rooms we'll be staying in and told us her room is the second to last one, telling us night and leaving. Terra and I exchanged good nights before going into the rooms.

 

I plopped onto my bed and checked my phone, the time showing that it's 2:25 AM and that I had a text from Van about an hour ago.

 

Text: hey, Sora’s wondering when you'll go and pick him up out of the hospital, he keeps bugging Rox who in turn in bugging me about it.

 

Text: sorry, I'll be getting him soon, how is he?

 

I sighed and waited for a reply that might or might not come. Luck was on my side and van replied almost immediately.

 

Text: he still has a hard time seeing but it's recovering, his left arm is still in a cast, same with his leg but the casts will be taken off in 2 days, he still won't talk.

 

Text: tell him I'm coming to pick him up in 2 days, I'll find a way.

 

Text: ok, Fox made it to Eraqus and is safe with him, you stay hidden alright? Night.

 

I let out a sigh, plugging in my phone and setting it on the nightstand, and stayed laying on my side and started mumbling to myself. “how am I going to get Sora here...I could tell Terra and Aqua...but then they'd start to ask questions on why he's there in the first place...ugh!”

 

I rolled over muffling my frustration into the innocent pillow. Why does everything have to be so frustrating?!

 

I played on my bed thinking about how I'm going to pull this off and ended up falling asleep.

 

Riku’s POV:

 

I walked down the dark hall, feeling the wall to make my way to the kitchen when I walked past (what I'm guessing is where ven is staying) and heard him talking, I stopped, pressing my ear against the door to listen.  I heard him mention Sora and I wondered if it's the same Sora I've been texting, probably not but maybe I could ask sora if he has any family. I went back to walking, going through a checklist of what I do know about Sora.

  1. He’s 17.
  2. He's a brunette.
  3. He has ocean blue eyes.
  4. He's homeschooled



4 things isn't that much but it's something, he mostly avoided talking about himself and asked more about me or she schools like, I introduced him to my friend kairi and they seemed to hit it off, I was happy, but felt slight jealous, he was my friend first, yet he seemed to be talking to Kairi more than me. What made it worse is they got to meet each other but neither would give details.

 

I finally made it over to the kitchen and I switched on the light, having to squint my eyes from it being so bright. I got what I needed and turned off the light, making my way back once my eyes adjusted to to the darkness. Getting back to my room having left the lamp on I set my glass of water and my snacks on the nightstand, picking up my almost dead phone from it's abandoned spot on the bed, and on the lock screen there's a notification that I got a text from Sora, he seemed really excited.

 

Text: hey Riku! We’ll get to meet soon! :D

 

My eyes widened slight and felt my mood lighten up, I quickly got onto my bed and replied.

 

Text: when?

 

Text: 2 days!

 

I smiled, excited to see him when I remembered what I heard from Ven and decided to ask him about it.

 

Text: hey Sora? Do you have any siblings?

 

He went silent, maybe he went to bed? I turned off the screen and grabbed my snack, I got about halfway through the sandwich before my phone dinged.

 

Text: yeah, I have a twin and 2 older brothers who are also twins, I can send a picture.

 

There was an attached file and I opened it and I recognized Sora from the description of himself, he looked to be about 5 in this picture, standing next to him was the same age blond spiky haired boy having the same eye color as Sora, maybe even a lighter shade, standing behind the blond haired boy is Ventus, being 6, his hair styled the same way as it is now, his eyes a bright crystal blue, much different than how they are now, and he seemed to be smiling freely and not forced, standing next to him is a pale gothic looking older looking Sora, he had black hair and strange golden eyes, wonder if there's a condition for that? He seemed really grumpy and not much on the hugging from his twin, a pretty happy family.

 

Text: you all look happy.

 

Text: yeah...I hadn't seen them in 2 years, I miss them :(

 

Text: what's there names?

 

Sora didn't reply until an hour later, but I didn't get the answer I wanted.

 

Text: sorry.

 

I didn't know how to react, I didn't even know what to say! I sat there, waiting for something more than just a ‘sorry’. I sat and waited until I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku’s POV:

 

I woke up to find my blanket played over me, my phone plugged in and my late night snacks also cleaned up. Must be Lea’s doing. His attempt at being a older brother and not an ass. I reached over and grabbed my phone to see if I got any new messages from sora, but nothing.

 

Letting out a groan I slid myself out of my bed, changing out of my PJ’s I headed downstairs to see Isa and Lea making breakfast, Ventus more awake than Terra and Aqua who are both asleep on the couch, Ienzo has a book and Demyx is asleep his head resting on Ienzo’s lap. Larxene is over in the recliner texting away, none of us really know who she's texting and if we ask she gets extremely mad and short tempered for hours.

 

I took my seat next to ventus who's fiddling with his bracelet, I wanted to ask him about Sora, but I wasn't sure when would be a good time, I'm always bad at that and usually always makes a situation worse.

 

Luckily I wasn't the one that started the conversation.

 

“hey Riku…” he was so quiet I almost didn't realize. 

 

“y-yeah?” I gave myself a mental facepalm for the stutter, I have no reason to be scared.

 

“Later I wanna talk with you alone.” scratch that, I should be terrified, if he is Sora’s older brother, and I hurt Sora’s feelings, I was gonna die.

 

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded, looking up and seeing Lea and Isa working so well together, from what I know about them is that they've known each other since they were both 3, more brotherlike than me and Lea will ever be, the whole family keeps me on a 10 foot pole away from them, for Lea it's at arms length.

 

It's not so bad, I get away with doing pretty much whenever I liked, as long as the police don't end up at the front door, then I have no rules. During that time I've gotten to know the rest of my family well,but Lea, he's the only wild card, I know his name, his birthday, his mother married my father, and by the time I met Lea he was a mystery even to his own family. I heard stories from the others that lived in that huge mansion but none of them sounded like good stories, always making him evil, it wasn't until he took me with his friends to a band practice that I saw a different side to him, he smiled, laughed, hugged, teased, did everything a normal person would do, completely opposite to how he is at home.

 

I was snapped out of my thinking as Lea placed a plate with eggs, bacon, and waffles on it.

 

“you'll wake up once you have more food in your system Riku.”

 

I gave a nod and immediately started to eat, Lea and Isa handing out more plates for breakfast, getting quiet thank you’s and others (larxene and Ienzo) giving a nod and accepting the plate (or Ienzo's case 2 plates.)

 

\-----

 

It wasn't until 4:50 PM that ventus and me had some alone time to talk, we were sitting outside in the garden and since it was winter the sun was setting.

 

“sooo….” I looked at ventus, being a few inches taller than the 18 year old.

 

He stayed quiet, it felt like forever before he let out a sigh.

 

“Do you know someone named Sora.”

 

I nodded.

 

“so you known that I'm his older brother.”

 

I nodded again, looking back over to stare at some winter flowers, the dusting of snow on the ground, good thing it was winter break.

 

“You scared him when you asked him what our names were, he thought you were someone else, I can clear up the misunderstanding now.” ventus seemed to melt as he talked, relaxing.

 

I thought we were done when ventus got up and looked me in the face. “I need your help….I don't know how to tell the others about Sora and I need to go pick him up.”

 

“okay….I can help, I can tell everyone for you, I just need to know where he is.” I got excited, I'd be able to see Sora soon.

 

Ventus seemed hesitant, before sighing and replying “He's in the hospital.”

 

Ventus’s POV:

 

I watched as the excitement is Riku dimmed down, and a look of shock overcame his face, I was relieved when he didn't question and just gave me a nod.

 

“okay, I'll go ask them now, when do we need to pick him up?”

 

“tomorrow.”

 

And with a nod he was up and back inside, I plopped back down onto the bench letting out a heavy sigh. This was going to be rough….I panicked and asked for to much.

 

I felt my body starting to shake when two people sat either side of me.

 

“hey….Ven...you've been out here for awhile….you'll catch a cold.” Aqua’s voice was calm and quiet, looking up I saw that the sun had set and the stars were out. How long did I sit here? Racking through my brain I tried to search for an answer but couldn't find one.

 

Aqua hugged me on my left and Terra on my right, I felt tears form in my eyes, and I blinked to hold them back.

 

“Riku told us about Sora, we agreed to drive you there tomorrow, it'll just be Aqua and me if you don't mind.” Terra spoke quickly but with caution, I gave a small nod, feeling if I spoke my voice would crack and I'd start to cry.

 

After our small hug we made our way inside onto the couch, everyone was in there own rooms doing there own thing so it was just us in the living room, Terra was leaning against the arm, I was sandwiched in the middle and Aqua was curled up against my side. And working together we were able to get the blanket wrapped around us, Aqua and Terra started to sing softly in unison.

 

(Kodaline - Brother)

 

 _[Verse 1]_ _  
_ _When we were young_ _  
_ _We were the ones_ _  
_ _The kings and queens_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, we ruled the world_ _  
_ _We smoked cigarettes_ _  
_ _Man no regrets_ _  
_ _Wish I could relive_ _  
_ _Every single word_ _  
_ _  
_ _We've taken different paths_ _  
_ _And travelled different roads_ _  
_ _I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old_ _  
_ _And when you're in the trenches_ _  
_ _And you're under fire I will cover you_ _  
_ _  
_ _[Chorus]_ _  
_ _If I was dying on my knees_ _  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me_ _  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea_ _  
_ _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_ _  
_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
__  
__  
__[Verse 2]_ _  
_ _Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink_ _  
_ _Beneath the skin of our tattoos_ _  
_ _Though we don't share the same blood_ _  
_ _You're my brother and I love you_ _  
_ _That's the truth_ _  
_ _  
_ _We're living different lives_ _  
_ _Heaven only knows_ _  
_ _If we'll make it back_ _  
_ _With all our fingers and our toes_ _  
_ _5 years, 20 years, come back_ _  
_ _It will always be the same_ _  
_ _  
_ _[Chorus]_ _  
_ _If I was dying on my knees_ _  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me_ _  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea_ _  
_ _I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_ _  
_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _[Post Chorus]_ _  
_ _And if we hit on troubled water_ _  
_ _I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe_ _  
_ _And we'll be carrying each other_ _  
_ _Until we say goodbye on our dying day_ _  
__  
__  
__Because I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ _  
_ _If I was dying on my knees_ _  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me_ _  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea_ _  
_ _I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_ _  
_ _  
_ _[Outro]_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _I've got you brother-er-er-er_ _  
_ __I've got you brother-er-er-er

 

I felt sleepy, tears falling down my face now, I couldn't hold it back and all my emotions went out at once. I fell asleep in between two people that felt more like a home than my actual home.

 

Demyx POV:

 

I snuggled up against Ienzo on his bed, my boyfriend deep into his book, Riku had rounded all of us up and told us that kid Ventus’s request, I didn't mind going but I felt Ienzo stiffen up at the work hospital, I said I was going to stay, I wasn't about to leave Ienzo here alone….no telling what he'll do. We've both spent to much time in the hospital anyways. My older sister larxene could agree with me.

 

Ienzo always had a frail body since he was young, so he was always visiting the hospital daily, we met there actually, a friend of our uncle Luxord came over when I was home alone and I let him in, everything after that was a blur but I awoke a week later in the hospital attached to all there machines, I found that I couldn't move at the time and only learned a few years later that the man that was ‘uncle's friend’s wasn't and was most wanted for raping children and than killing them, I just survived because uncle came home from work early.

 

Then a few years later I got my driver's license a car that didn't have working brakes collided into our car,causing the car to flip over into the ditch, I couldn't move the left half of my body for a year, but Ienzo had it worse, he was just released from the hospital a year ago, he's tried telling me over and over that it wasn't my fault but it was, I should've been paying more attention than Ienzo wouldn't have been in that situation.

 

I must've had a depressing look on my face because next thing I knew I was getting whacked in the head by a book.

 

“hey!”

 

“hello to you to Demyx, what's with the frown?” I could hear the slight worry in his voice, it being overpowered by shyness.

 

I smiled brightly at him. “nothing~” I stole the book from his hands and set it on the nightstand, pulling him down so he was laying on his back, hanging my arm loosely over his stomach and my head placed on his shoulder.

 

“Demyx!” he let out a groan but made no move to push me off, instead he moved closer, a slight wince as he did so, causing me to frown slightly, my hand found one of the scars from the accident on his side and I gently traced it.

 

His body shuddered slightly at my touch and his hand starting going through my hair. (He told me he preferred it to be longer than my mix of a buzzcut and long hair, I told him I'm going to keep it out of spite, he laughed.) “I'm sorry…”

 

“again? Demyx you have no reason to be sorry, the accident wasn't your fault it was there's.” he shifted slightly to lay a kiss on the top of my head, his free hand finding mine and holding it tightly, we looked like a weird pile of limbs.

 

“I should've been looking! It was their fault they didn't get their brakes fixed, Demyx look at me.” he stopped petting my hair and used his hand to lift my chin up to look at him. “I will never hold that accident against you, especially since it was never your fault to begin with.”

 

All I could do was nod when I felt our lips meet, I was cautious when it came to relationships until I met Ienzo again a few years later in our high school, he made me feel calm, I was never scared around him, something that was also rare is when he'd be the one that initiated the kiss, it was always up to me but the few times he does so my heart flutters. I pressed my lips back against his and we held the kiss for as long as possible before we had to pull away.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.” I maneuvered so I could nuzzle his face before going back to our comfy position we held, we watched out the window as gentle flakes of snow slowly fell to the ground.

 

We stayed quiet for a few minutes.

 

“You know that wasn't proper English?”

 

I chuckled. “if I said I love you to, then it sounds like your earning my love but it's not like that, I love you, just as much as you love me, it's not a requirement.”

 

Ienzo laughed, a loud and happy laugh. “well look who's so smart now.”

 

He planted a kiss on top of my head. We sat comfortable and soon I heard Ienzo softly snore. A small smile appearing, glad I got the night owl to sleep and I soon joined him in slumber.

 

Ienzo POV:

 

I awoke with a start, panicking as I couldn't move my right side, I couldn't calm down until my eyes adjusted to the dark to see why I couldn't move, Demyx was asleep, his head on my shoulder, his arm placed over my stomach holding my hand, and his right leg was placed on top of mine, laying on his side, it looked really uncomfortable.

 

I attempted to inch my way from under him but to no avail, his eyes opened slightly and looked up at me.

 

“Ienzo…?” his voice was quiet as he moved slowly to get a more comfortable position.

 

“I need to use the bathroom and I can't with you on me.” I spoke in a whisper, trying to usher him off and back asleep. He gave me a quick nod and moved off so I could get up.

 

I planted a quick kiss on his forehead before making my way to the bathroom as fast as I could. I hated crying in front of anyone, even my boyfriend.

 

I made it to the bathroom as quiet as I could, entering, closing the door and locking it. Walking over as far as I could inside I sat down and curled up and cried. I had another nightmare about the crash, I remember Demyx’s bloodied face, I remember him not breathing, body out of his seat, I cried his name over and over, he almost died that day and I couldn't do anything.

 

I cried until I heard a knock at the door, Demyx’s sleepy voice coming through.

 

“Ienzo? Are you in there?”

 

“y-yeah?” I wiped my face, trying to calm my puffy eyes, god I hated crying I looked horrible afterwards.

 

“can I come in?”

 

He sounded more alert, no hiding it now. I let out a sigh and got up, thinking of a lie I could tell, but just decided to tell the truth, unlocking the door right as it looked like he was going to break it down, instead he brought me tightly into a hug, and with shaky arms I hugged him back. He rubbed my back, talking gently as I buried my face into his shoulder, more tears threatened to fall and I tried to hold them back but they broke free and I cried into his shoulder, gripping onto the back of his shoulder.

 

He picked me up quietly and made his way back to our room, it's rare for a nightmare to shake me up this badly, I guess the talk about the hospital earlier brought up some bad memories from that time.

 

He laid me on the bed and lied down next to me, humming gently. He waited till I was calm enough to speak before asking me anything.

 

“are you ok?”

 

I gave a small quick nod. “j-just a really bad nightmare.”

 

“what….was it….about?” he chose his words carefully, holding me close.

 

I took a deep breath, keeping my breathing steady. “the accident….”

 

Demyx said no more, just hugged me, I felt safe being near him and wished we could both move on from then, but we were stuck reliving that horrible memory.

 

We snuggled close to each other and laid there, keeping each other company, we soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for slow updates, been studying for my AP quiz and work. >~< thanks your reading and being patient with updates.

Sora’s POV:

 

I sat in my hospital bed playing a game on my phone, my cast was off now and had some fresh bandages on. Today was the day I'd be going home with Ven!

 

I hated being here, nothing fun to do and the nurses our always coming in like clockwork and talking to me, asking me questions that they know I can't answer to...and even if I wanted to I can't, my voice hasn't worked for me since mom and dad's accident, it's frustrating as I can't just say what I want but I can sign really well, bout the only thing I can practice while I'm here.

 

There was only one time when being here was actually fun and that was when I met Riku’s childhood friend Kairi, I had to bribe her to make sure that Riku never learned that I was here, I've made an image of being cool and strong and basically what I'm not..and I don't want to disappoint anyone anymore.

 

I didn't hear when the nurse walked in until I felt a hand on my face wiping away some tears. Great, I started crying again. I signed to her that I was ok and that I was hungry.

 

She gave me a nod and went to grab me something I could have for lunch, coming back a few minutes later with some of the hospitals food, I feel bad for all the people that stay here forever, the food tastes disgusting, they tell me it's supposed to be ‘healthy’ and all but it taste like something dies every time I eat.

 

I slowly eat the food, looking outside the window the best I can, cars driving slowly past, some coming to pick up and others to visit.

 

I wonder what car ven is in? And if he's even still going to come get me….I shook the thought from my head, of course ven would, he always does.

 

It felt like hours had gone past when in reality it was just a few minutes when there was knocking at my door, I turned my head to look and saw that ven was standing there, a bright smile on his face.

 

My excitement bubbled over and I broke down crying, I was so happy. Ven was at my side as fast as he could asking me a million questions, most asking if I'm alright, I gave a nod or a shake if I could answer, other questions were hard with having no voice to speak with.

 

“Sora, ready to come home?”

 

I nodded, ven’s friend Terra came in telling ven that he can help me if ven wants to get me signed out, he nodded hesitantly leaving. A had a blush on my face as terra did his best to help me into some clothes, my arm and leg hurt to move but I was capable of doing so, getting up and going to walk on my own before I was stopped and forced into a wheelchair. The nurse told me she didn't want me straining any muscles and that my bones were still weak.

 

I just grumbled as terra and ven left the building, terra pushing my wheelchair up to a nice looking car, Aqua looks the same from what I remembered of herm she was sitting in the driver's and in the backseat was none other than Riku. We had sent each other pictures so we knew what we looked like, embarrassment starting to creep in, now he really wasn't going to think I'm cool.

 

My head and shoulders dropped slightly, I didn't know what I was going to do because had most likely start talking to me and I won't be able to answer, I haven't in a long time, I was in the car crash with mom and dad and was only saved because I was thrown out of the car before it burst into flames, taking their lives and sparring mine, after that day I lost my voice, my brothers and I got really good at sign language so we could speak to each other, it broke my heart to see them so sad whenever they would be talking about how to help me regain my voice.

 

At this point no one knew, not even the doctors knew what to do, and everyone was getting frustrated, I guess making it worse because after awhile any noise from me was gone, great at scaring people, not so much making friends, or keeping them.

 

I tried the online friend making as it didn't require you talking, and that's how I met Riku and after awhile Kairi, two friends I don't ever wanna lose.

 

Terra helped me into the car, sitting in the middle, Riku and ven on either side of me, Riku gave me a smile and a small wave, I respond with a wave and pulled out his phone, I grabbed out mine also.

 

Terra got in and after making sure we were all following safety we were off, on our way to where ven is staying for the time being. I watched out the window as scenery went by, being memorized by it and soon falling asleep.

 

Aqua’s POV:

 

-a few minutes earlier-

 

We started to pull up to the hospital, ven anxious, I was worried that before I stopped the car had jump out. Terra was in the passenger seat beside me starting out the window. Riku was sitting behind me looking outside also, him and Terra act alike in some ways.

 

As we pulled up ven was out of the car as fast as he could, Terra following after but much slower as he offered to help ven get Sora. Riku and me stayed in the car.

 

Ven told us not to ask sora questions besides yes or no questions, explaining why. I had no idea such a thing happened to the four brothers, feeling horrible for not getting in touch with them.

 

Looking up at the rearview mirror to see how Riku was doing I saw how deep in thought he was.

 

“Riku?”

 

“He didn't tell me…”

 

I did my best to turn in my seat to get a better look on his face, he looked betrayed.

 

“He might’ve had his reasons for not saying anything, he might've wanted you to treat him like he was normal and not different, when he's with us just treat him how you usually do.”

 

“but I don't know sign language, I can't talk to him like normal because I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

 

Riku’s face looked conflicted, I could understand how hard it is, for awhile Ienzo when he came to join us would talk, it wasn't until Demyx pestered him and showed that he was always going to be there did he talk, the difference between Ienzo and sora is one was shy while the other is traumatized.

 

“how do you usually talk?”

 

“we've always texted, he always declined talking on the phone, even more so on skype, I can understand now why he’s so against it.” he let out a sigh, looking down at his phone sitting idly in his lap. I unbuckled my seatbelt so i could turn around easier to give him words directly instead of talking to the steering wheel or his image in the mirror.

 

“Then continue to talk to him through text, I’m sure he'd appreciate it, and I'm sure he'll talk when he feels the time is right.”

 

“But what if I mess up Aqua? What if i end up hurting him instead of helping?”

 

“Now your going into the ‘what if’ category. You'll do fine and he’ll understand, from what i can remember from sora is that he's very forgiving when you earn it.” I was able to get a determined look from Riku, a determined look on his face. We both turned our heads seeing Terra coming out with Ven and Sora, the two brothers looking excited and relieved, ven talking away, sora nodding or shaking his head after every few questions or statements, some getting a quiet laugh from the 17 year old. Once he got closer to the car, i notice his whole demeanor change, holding a gaze at riku before looking down at his lap.

 

Terra helped sora into the car, ven following after, sora sandwiched between riku and ventus. Looking in the rear view mirror I see Riku pull out his phone and start typing away, Sora who was holding onto his phone like it was a lifeline looked relieved when his phone buzzed, going to guess he was replying to Riku.

 

I started up the car and made our way back to my place.


End file.
